


New World, New Beginnings

by I_may_be_thotful



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_may_be_thotful/pseuds/I_may_be_thotful
Summary: Scorpia and Perfuma talking through their feelings as they navigate building a romantic relationship.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	New World, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-watched seasons 4 and 5 of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power and I got into a fluff kind of mood. 
> 
> I am open to constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy!

Perfuma was never so relieved as when she saw Scorpia free from the mind control after what seemed like an eternity. She would defend Scorpia’s kindness toward her friends until her dying breath, which she almost did when fighting her with She-Ra. Perfuma felt that she shared a deep and spiritual bond with Scorpia, but she didn’t realize these feelings were romantic until she saw Scorpia come out of her shell when singing at the Enchanted Grotto's underwater soiree. Surprisingly, Scorpia made the first move in bringing their relationship into the romantic realm. 

The day after the victory over Horde Prime the rebellion decided to celebrate with a party at Bright Moon. The members of the Princess Alliance all agreed that a sleepover was in order to celebrate how far they had come as friends. They spent hours talking, eating, laughing, dancing, and all the other things you might expect from young adults who just won a war. Late into the night, everyone had fallen asleep in the spare bedroom they were using for the sleepover, but Scorpia and Perfuma couldn’t fall asleep. There was an energy between them they just couldn’t deny.

Scorpia was lying in a mound of pillows, holding Frosta in her arms. The youngest princess had insisted on being hugged by Scorpia at all times, most likely for a sense of security that she wouldn’t leave her again. Scorpia was more than happy to do whatever she could to make her feel at ease. However, she could not fall asleep tonight with Perfuma close by, feeling the faint tingle under her skin that was distinctly different from her powers and only manifested when she was near Perfuma. Perfuma, unknown to Scorpia, was feeling a similar tingle that was new to her, but definitely welcome. 

“Hey....Perfuma? I can’t seem to fall asleep here. How about you?”

“I am also having trouble...maybe we should go somewhere else where we can speak without disturbing the others. You know how upset Frosta gets when she gets woken up too early.”

Scorpia let out a small giggle “Yeah, you’re right. We wouldn’t want to anger the most powerful princess. She’s been through so much and she deserves a normal night for once.” Perfuma took Frosta from Scorpia’s arms and set her on the mountain of pillows, trying to mimic Scorpia’s hug as best she could. Frosta stirred a little, but settled down within seconds. They were free to have a much needed talk.

Scorpia suggested that they go to her room to talk (formerly her “prison cell”). They went to talk out on the balcony where they could appreciate the moonlight from the many moons around Etheria. The moons even seemed to shine brighter now that She-Ra had freed Etheria’s magic. Scorpia couldn’t help but notice how the light bounced off of Perfuma’s shiny blonde hair. She had wanted to touch her hair for a while now, but was afraid she would accidentally cut it with her pincers. 

“Scorpia?”

Scorpia was brought back to the real world by Perfuma’s soft voice. “Yessss?”

“You wanted to speak with me. Is there anything...specific you had in mind?” Perfuma had no idea how to breach the subject that she had on her mind, so she would let Scorpia take the reins of the conversation. 

“Yes! I did actually. So… Perfuma....” Scorpia had a difficult time putting her thoughts and feelings into actual words. “First, I want to thank you for how much you believed in me while I was chipped. I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t have such an amazing friend who believed in me so much… I don’t think that any person has had so much faith that they would put their life at risk for me. I just wanted you to know how much your support means to me. I was thinking of you when I broke free of the chip’s control.”

“You were?” Perfuma was surprised that she had such a profound impact on Scorpia. She knew Scorpia had insecurities, but she thought they had worked enough to alleviate some of Scorpia’s doubts in herself. They obviously had more work to do. Perhaps they would make a habit of daily meditation and discussion together and then—

“Perfuma?”

“Huh?” Perfuma was caught off guard. She hadn’t realized her mind had drifted off.

“I was just saying that I was thinking of you…” Scorpia’s face started to flush, despite her trying to keep her cool during the situation. She cursed her face for being so expressive for the first time in her life. “And it seems like most of the people were able to break free when they were thinking about someone they...loved.” Scorpia winced at the last word. Even though she was completely comfortable and ready to give her heart to Perfuma, she still couldn’t forget all the rejection she had endured over the course of her life.

Perfuma let the last sentence sink in and then took some time to connect the meaning of what Scorpia was trying to say. During the period of silence, Scorpia had started to stare at her feet, rather than look at Perfuma like she would usually do while they were talking. 

Did Scorpia just say that she loves me!? I think she did! How should I react to this situation? Why does she look so sad in such a happy moment? Oh no! I think I’m taking too long to answer. I am not being considerate of her feelings right now...I need to tell her.

Perfuma reached up to put her fingers under Scorpia’s chin, encouraging her to lift her gaze and look into Perfuma’s eyes. “Scorpia. I want you to know that I feel the same way.” Scorpia’s mouth turned from a sullen frown to the brightest smile Perfuma had ever seen on her. 

“You love me?”

“Ye-umph” Perfuma started to respond, but was cut off by Scorpia’s lips on hers. 

The kiss was soft and sweet, but also intense and electric at the same time. Perfuma melted into the kiss after her initial shock and threw her arms around Scorpia’s neck. Scorpia adjusted by wrapping her arms around Perfuma’s waist and lifting her off the ground in a hug. As the kiss went on, they both realized they needed to breathe and reluctantly pulled away from each other. They gazed into each other’s eyes, enjoying the glow of their first kiss. Scorpia suddenly became so filled with joy that she twirled around with Perfuma in her arms.

“Scorpia! What are you doing!” Perfuma laughed as she spun around in the arms of the woman she loved. 

“I’m just so happy! I can’t contain my excitement and I thought twirling would be a better option than accidentally shocking you. I wouldn’t want a repeat of the first time we officially met.”

“Yeah. I’m glad you chose the fun option. So...what do we do now?”

“Can we cuddle and go to sleep? I’m tired after my emotions have been high for so long.”

“Sounds like a plan, blossom.”

“Blossom?”

“Yeah. You are as close to my heart as my Runestone, the Heart Blossom. So I think it’s a good pet name for you.”

“Does that mean I should call you my garnet?” Scorpia asked, liking the sound of using pet names. “If it feels right to you.”

“Okay. Garnet it is. Now let's lie down and rest.”

“Great! Can you stroke my hair? It always helped me fall asleep when I was younger and my parents would comfort me.”

“You’re not afraid I’m going to cut it or something?”

“No blossom. I trust you with my life. Why would my hair be any different?”

And so Scorpia got to finally touch Perfuma’s hair without worry and drift off to sleep with her love in her arms.


End file.
